The Two Brides (The Legend Of Zelda) (Re-Uploaded)
by lorjjsguisfshsdtysrt
Summary: Link and Zelda are to be married in three days. But when emergency at Ordon calls Link, Zelda learns the unfortunate love of Malon towards someone she may know. As the Hyrulean society isn't welcoming towards Malon's "sinful" choice, she puts the princess in a fatal position. It seems now that the Princess may have to choose between choices that feel so wrong and yet so right.


A/N : This somewhat about 90% ZeLink. A homosexual couple lies in this story as well. So if homosexuality doesn't bother you, then enjoy!

A bride adorned in an ivory gown with a silver coronet above her head is the least likely suspect for the cause of a person's death or disappearance; especially when the bride was Princess Zelda. Three days before the big day arrived... all hell went loose inside her mind for a reason she couldn't even began to comprehend.

When the afternoon rain in a summer's day first hit the Hyrulean grounds, a pigeon with a mark of the Sheikahs across its neckline dropped a letter full of blessings at Princess Zelda's footsteps. The young maiden picked up the letter and read the words scrawled on them. Even though they were written in an ancient language of the Shadow Folk, she understood it perfectly. As she finished reading the letter, the door of her bedroom creaked open. Looking at the person who entered, Zelda released a soft smile. Her fiancé was draped in dust; he was sweating like a pig and yet Zelda thought that he was looked tantalizingly sexy. Link's eyes were the perfect shade cerulean blue which was what initially caught the eyes of the women who admired him. But Zelda's taste was different. It was his Utopian courage and wisdom that caught her eye. His attractiveness was an unexpected bonus.

"Even if you showed up in our wedding like that, I would still marry you," Zelda commented before Link could speak.

"I was meaning to go take a shower, you know," Link muttered before scratching his head.

"Alright, the shower's empty. Get in there and have fun," Zelda replied with a sweet tone. Link looked a bit hurt.

"Won't you join me?" Link offered with hope in his heart.

"Wouldn't wanna bother you... or your secret sword..." she answered. "Well, excuuuuuse me, princess," Link said before heading off to his second favorite place in the world, Zelda's bathroom.

That night however wasn't as pleasant as the day. There was an emergency in Ordon Village which acquired Link's assistance. The young hero kissed his girl a temporary goodbye before riding to Ordon Village.

After a few days, the castle began to feel eerily quiet and calm. It was well past eleven o' clock but insomnia caught the princess. Her nursemaid was affected as well.

Zelda's nursemaid was Malon, a woman whose mother was a Gerudo when she was alive. Malon took after her mother and she was probably the only living person to carry Gerudo blood in her body. People assumed that she didn't take pride in her mother's race because of how she used to work in a ranch and how she always used to smell like a fresh bundle of haystack instead of the bloody desert, but her mother was all she ever took pride in.

During that night, three days before the wedding, Malon stood beside Zelda looking at the gorge quite far away. The top window of Zelda's boudoir provided a lovely view of Hyrule Field. But during this time, the gorges weren't the only thing Malon looked at and admired. The princess was also included. She had always looked up to the princess like a role-model. Zelda was sophisticated and poise. Her life was full of excitement. And she was always in the hands of good luck. Malon felt that her life was nothing like Zelda's. And she hated that.

"Pri- Zelda, could I ask you a rather personal question? Girl to girl?" she asked the princess after a while of contemplation.

"Ask away," Zelda answered with no surprise in her tone.

"Are you planning to back away from the wedding?" she murmured.

Zelda raised an eyebrow but calmly said, "Nope, I am committed to this wedding. I- well, Link and I are ready to go through with this wedding, with no rush of course."

Malon frowned but changed her expression in time before harshly saying: "Maybe, you should slow down and look at this from a broad point of view- Link is a hero, a man of adventures. I don't think he'll accept the royal confined life with you."

Though Zelda was immensely surprised, she replied as sweetly as she could, "My life isn't as confined as people think. I get to visit a new country every month, whether it's for business or not. And Hyrule is a vast land. I explore it as much as I can every minute I get. The royal duties only get over my head only when disaster strikes."

"I can't help, but disagree," Malon argued, "Link isn't fit for the royal life. His life is among people like m- I mean, us ranch owners and fishermen. His roots are connected to them, not royalty, your Highness."

" Well, who said he'll stray away from his life? No one's snatching anything away from him," Zelda managed to respond even though she was slightly hurt.

"Well, I'm sorry, princess, I did not mean to sound that way. But I just want Link to get a chance to rule his own life," Malon responded.

"He chose to be with me. So he did get a choice in life. Malon, I can't, in no way, understand what in Farore's name happened to you, but you better stop this nonsense."

Malon was displeased. Her persuasion wasn't successful. But she felt that the wedding couldn't be allowed to take place. Her last hope was to cause a scene, right there and then. "Princess... Link used be my fiancé as well. He'll leave you to if you don't listen."

Link was ready to return. Only twelve hours left till he became a married man. Apparently, the Ordon Village emergency was just a trick to separate him from Zelda and bring to his bachelor's party. A bunch of men he met during Smash Tournament were there- Ike, Marth, Robin, Pit, Roy etc. came together to celebrate.

"Since the first day at Smash, I knew you two were meant for each other. Congratulations bro. But treat her right," a half-sleepy Marth said to him when he was about to set off to Hyrule castle.

"Listen Link, the girls were supposed to hold a maiden party for Zelda, but they had to cancel it so shhh, don't mention your party to Zelda or she might get ticked off," a drunk Dark Pit advised him.

"Thanks, I'll remember to not forget that." He said before turning to his friends to wave them goodbye till the ceremony. Then he rode off to the heart of Hyrule to finally see his princess.

Meanwhile, his princess was waiting for him as impatiently as he was. Because now, the princess was properly dressed. She was adorned in an ivory gown with a silver coronet above her head. It was supposed to be the most perfect day of her life. Guilt did not overcome her. It was joy that did. She walked down the aisle with a smile on her face, her dimples were showing. She was moving with grace. She smelled like rose petals. Her bridesmaids; Midna and Ilia followed behind her.

As Link and Zelda, both stood on the altar, the priest went over all the vows. Link was having the time of his life. Every time he stood near Zelda, he still felt like a boy hopelessly in love. He liked it that way. He knew they were never going to grow out of their love. All was supposedly going well until the doors of the church creaked open. And there stood a maiden adorned in an ivory gown with a silver coronet above her head. There was a crude look on her face as well. The crowd was astonished. Malon was standing there in the hallway looking like an exact redhead double of Princess Zelda.

Zelda's mind twitched and there was a twist in her gut. She thought she had ordered the guards to abandon her at the desert.

"What are you doing here?" Zelda asked her with annoyance in her tone.

"Nothing Princess, I'm just here to cause a scene. But of course, if you want to avoid all that, you'll agree to all I'll ask," Malon replied slyly.

"Guards, take her away," Zelda ordered at once.

"I'm afraid all the guards are either still at the castle or are in a deep sleep. Better not wake them up," Malon said.

Link finally caught his tongue and spoke out: "What the f is happening?"

Zelda looked at him and said, "Stay out of this, please. Malon, you leave me no choice… I agree to your terms."

"Splendid princess, so now will it be this church or the Arbiter's Grounds?" she said.

"The Arbiter's Ground."

"Fine choice, princess…"

Forty three days later, the horns blew. Princess Zelda was now officially queen and her King was Link. The coronation ceremony went wonderfully well. Zelda was just glad no Malon turned up.

"Wow, that was… kind of boring…" Link said when they were alone in the bedroom.

"Just be glad no Malon showed up. Or Hyrule would have had two queens," Zelda absentmindedly chuckled.

"What was that, Zelda?"

"Oh nothing Link. Just troubling thoughts. Forget what I said and let's get to bed, okay?"

That night, Zelda thought endlessly about Malon and how cruel she was. The trip to Arbiter's Ground revealed that Malon planned to rule Hyrule and that in fact, Talon was her step-dad. Her real father was Ganondorf. Which explained her evil intentions of ruling Hyrule perfectly. Zelda knew that if Malon never fell in love, her plans would succeed. But because she was desperately in love with Princess Zelda that she failed, and now lays in deep slumber within the Sacred Chamber of The Sages.

Even though waking her up was hopeless, the princess still lay in bed thinking about it. Maybe one day, Hyrule might have two queens. Sadly, Link was in the way.


End file.
